Un Ibuki Anonimo
by Buda17 EL abuelo Ibuki
Summary: ¿cuanto vale realmente el anonimato?, ¿que es lo que se puede lograr con el?, ¿que tantas estupideces podremos hacer sin el temor de que nos reconozcan? son preguntas que solo pueden ser respondidas descubriendo las por uno mismo, para todos los demás les invito a ver esta divertida aventura con una de sus princesas mas conocidas
1. Chapter 1

Un día tranquilo esta en Equestria, Celestia alzo su astro como era su responsabilidad diaria, el día comenzó con un rápido vistazo por el telescopio a cada una de las ciudades de Equestria, mirando como sus pequeños ponis comenzaban sus actividades del día, lanzo un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción mientras se retiraba del observatorio.

Se dirigió al patio central en donde se encontró con el actual capitán de la guarida solar, discutieron cosas triviales que no resaltaban mucho al interés, patrullaje, apariciones en obras de caridad, el estado del armamento y el desempeño de los nuevos reclutas, sin dudas era una época muy pacifica para el reino para que los guardias no tuvieran grandes labores diarias, una vez terminada la reunión regreso al interior del palacio.

En esta ocasión se encontraba en una sala de conferencia donde se encontraba con ponis del imperio de cristal, el comité del festival de la nieve para ser precisos, era impresionante como los papeles levitaban alrededor de Celestia mientras ella simplemente los firmaba a tiempo que los terminaba de leer, acuerdos, permisos, todo lo necesario que fuese para tal celebración.

Después de navegar por un mar de papeleo, Celestia tomo participación como juez en las discusiones de los ponis que no estaban satisfechos con los trueques, algunos incluso fueron causa de estafa por ciertos ponis gemelos de chalecos blancos con rallas azules; hasta ahora solo había llegado a las 10 de la mañana, pero estaba lejos de terminar su agenda.

Visita de pequeños potros, paseo con las mascotas reales, inauguraciones de nuevos negocios, montañas de papeleo (otra vez), fiestas con diplomáticos y grandes comerciantes de Equestria, Celestia desempeño cada acción con la mayor elegancia y elocuencia que se podía esperar de la princesa, al dar las 5 de la tarde, hizo una pausa para su hora del té, para estas situaciones Celestia siempre tomaba su taza en el balcón del castillo a solas.

Se podía apreciar parte de Equestria, en especial Ponyville, ella miraba con gran atención hacia esa dirección, estaba por tomar su taza cuando lanzo un fuerte suspiro, la bajo delicadamente, Celestia mostro un rostro que no figuraba en ella, un rostro de cansancio, fastidio, incluso de amargura, miraba con atención su reflejo en la taza de té, no apartaba la mirada de sus propios ojos.

. - ¿porque la cara larga?

Celestia no se sorprendió, aun si su propio le hablo de la nada, vio como el té salía volando de la taza para crear una pequeña nube de la cual llovió distintos colores formando al maestro del caos, Discord, este se sentó en el aire frente a Celestia, este estaba usando un smoking naranja con manchas moradas, también portaba un monóculo y tenía una taza de té partida a la mitad mostrado que estaba llena del té.

Celestia. - más de mil años he escuchado esa broma que ya ni me parece irónica…

Discord. - cielos santos, los años no te han sentado bien- apareció una cuchara- ¿qué te pasa querida? - mientras comenzaba mezclar su té

Celestia. – ¿desde cuando te interesa mi estado de ánimo? -arqueando la ceja en señal de desconfianza

Discord. - no te emociones linda… - lanzando la cuchara- no me interesa en lo más mínimo- dando una mordida a la taza como si fuera una manzana- pero estoy a punto de completar mis puntos…

Celestia. - ¿puntos? - mientras frente a ella aparecía una tarjeta con la foto de Discord y varias perforaciones

Discord. – Fluttershy me la dio, cada vez que sea amable y ayude a un poni me da una perforación, con 5 perforación recibiré un abrazo de felicitación, me falta uno para juntar 3 abrazos -sonriendo

Celestia. – creo… que necesito una de esas…- comento mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios

Discord. – lo siento querida, soy el único que la tiene – mirado de forma perversa- me aseguré de eso claro… -regreso a su estado normal- además pensé que te iban más los sementales…

Celestia. – no me refería a la guardiana de la Amabilidad- mirando hacia el horizonte- sino alguien que me dé abrazos…

Discord.- pese que con ser princesa te hacia popular entre tus súbditos- sacando un periódico de la nada- aunque luna parece estar acaparando las encuestas en Manehattan, tienes que mejorar tu campaña publicitaria.

Celestia. – Discord, tu eres uno de los pocos seres que ha logrado vivir tanto como yo, piensas que mil años de ser admirada, idolatrada y venerada, realmente llena el hueco que difícilmente debemos llenar.

Discord. - lo único que entiendo es que deseas renunciar a tu trabajo… ¿verdad?

Un silencio se apodero del lugar, Celestia no dirigió su mirada hacia Discord quien estaba contemplándola de manera seria, algo muy poco usual para el, después de un rato, Discord dio otra mordida a su taza para terminar de comerla, se retiró el traje mostrando su aspecto cotidiano.

Discord.- Celestia…

Celestia.- como podría pensar tal cosa, soy la guardiana del sol… la princesa de Equestria… mis responsabilidades están por encima de todo…

Discord.- eso no te quita que alguna vez fuiste una mortal… es normal que tengas esos pensamientos de querer buscar la felicidad como lo hacen todos…

Celestia.- no todos somos fuerzas de la naturaleza como tu Discord… tu puedes tomar elecciones sin que tu existencia comprometa el de los demás, si yo dejara mis responsabilidades, Equestria…

Discord. – te das mucho mérito Celestia… incluso los inmortales tienen derecho a vivir… Equestria nos e vendrá abajo por unos días que te tomes libres.

Frente a Celestia, apareció un pergamino, tenía un sello de será color celeste con un escudo bastante peculiar, el de una flor de loto de 8 pétalos.

Discord. - tu hermana realizara una celebración en donde mostrara una lluvia de meteoritos, asiste y abre el pergamino, estoy seguro que encontraras divertido lo que pasara después.

Celestia. - esta es otra de tus bromas…- mirándolo de forma severa

Discord. – tranquila, puede que sea una broma, pero estoy seguro que cumplirá tu deseo, eso fue lo que me aseguro el que me lo vendió

Celestia comenzó a reírse, era gracioso pensar que al maestro del caos, lo hayan timado con un caza bobos, pero aun asi ella lo tomo con mucho aprecio, luego tomo la tarjeta de Discord y la perforo completantola.

Celestia.- auqnue se aun broma, me ayudo bastante hablar contigo

Discord.- bueno, ese es mi trabajo, ahora si me disculpas, tengo unos abrazos que cobrar.

El draconicus desapareció dejando a Celestia con el pergamino, lo abrazo entre su pecho emocionada por lo que pasaría el momento que lo abriera durante la noche de lluvias de meteoros, pero poco duro su gusto, al trascurrir los 15 minutos, uno de los guardias llamo a la entrada del balcón para decirle a Celestia que su siguiente reunión estaba lista.

Ella guardo el pergamino en su ondulante cabello y tras inhalar profundamente, regreso a su postura de princesa para continuar con sus actividades restantes.


	2. Chapter 2

Pasaron los días sin novedades relevantes, hoy era la noche de la lluvia de meteoritos y una gran cantidad de ponis estaba reunidos en el claro más grande que estaba cerca de Canterlot, la lluvia sería bastante grande para ser vista por todos en Equestria, aun así, muchos ponis decidieron reunirse en este punto donde la mismísima Princesa Luna daría inicio al espectáculo en la bóveda celeste.

Muchos tenían puesto sus telescopios para poder apreciar de mejor manera, mantas en el suelo preparando un picnic nocturno, ponis de gran edad, estaban hablando de viejas anécdotas, las madres estaban compartiendo consejos de cómo cuidar a sus potrillos, lo pequeños jugaban en el basto césped en el que se encontraba luchando por no caer dormidos y ver el espectáculo, todo parecía tan familiar y tan tranquilo, desde la distancia se pudo apreciar como el carruaje real estaba acercándose hacia el centro del claro, en el venían Celestia y Luna, quien estaba algo nerviosa.

Luna. - ¿crees que les guste? - mirando hacia los ponis

Celestia. – por supuesto que le encantaran, el que todos estén reunidos aquí habla mucho de lo que desean verlo.

Luna. – solo espero no decepcionarlo.

Celestia. – no lo harás, confía en mi…

Luna. – porciento hermana…- apuntando con su casco – ¿que ese extraño pergamino que traes contigo?

Celestia. – Eh?, este, pues es una sorpresa- riendo levemente

Luna. – ¿una sorpresa? ¿De qué se trata?

Celestia. – bueno, lo averiguaremos esta noche – riendo hacia sus adentros

Luna. – sea lo que sea, me alegra ver a mi verdadera hermana.

Celestia. – de que hablas – confundida

Luna. – pasaron mil años desde que estuvimos juntas, cuando nos rencontramos encontré a una gran princesa, digna de gran respeto, pero… – mirando hacia los ponis- no encontré a mi hermana alegre como el día, la que siempre tenía una sonrisa, la que siempre buscaba divertirse.

Celestia. – aun cuando las cosas estén presentes, estas siempre están cambiando, sigo siendo esa Celestia, esa que le gustaba las aventuras, la que piensa que todo tiene una solución, todo sigue igual, tan solo… tan solo olvide quien era recientemente.

Luna. - me alegro Tía…

Celestia. – tengo siglos de no escuchar que me digas de esa manera…-recargándose en Luna- gracias Lu.

El carruaje llego al centro del claro, las princesas fueron recibidas con una calmada pero afectuosa aclamación por su aparición, Luna camino hasta un pequeño escenario circular donde le sería fácil ser vista por todos los ponis presentes, Celestia se quedó a cierta distancia, después de todo asistía como espectadora.

Luna. – ¡Mis queridos Súbditos! - usando la voz tradicional de Canterlot - ¡les agradezco el que asistieran esta noche, en la cual, renuevo mis votos ante ustedes, cometí errores en el pasado y me queda mucho por aprender de ustedes hoy en día, pero algo siempre será igual….

El cuerno de luna comenzó a brillar mientras se elevaba en el cielo, todos los ponis contemplaron maravillados como el cielo comenzó a ser surcado por estrellas fugases, iniciaron con unas cuantas, pero pronto se convirtió en una cascada de luces.

Luna. – el manto nocturno, el mismo que los protege desde tiempos antes de mí, me sumare a esa labor nuevamente, los protegeré como es mi deber, cuidare de sus sueños, cuidare de sus esperanzas.

Al termino de esto algunos ponis aplaudieron chocando sus cascos, otros estaban hipnotizados por el bello fenómeno astronómico sobre ellos, toda Equestria contemplaba la lluvia de meteoritos; mientras toda la atención estaba en Luna, Celestia aprovecho y realizo lo que la motivo a ir segundo lugar a ese evento, el primero obviamente era acompañar a su hermana; abrió el pergamino y en su interior solo había tres líneas.

 _ **¿Aceptarías Un Amor Sin Verlo?**_

 _ **Sí No**_

Celestia al verlo sintió que fue realmente engañada por Discord, le pareció divertido, pero por un momento reflexiono sobre eso, "¿amar sin ver a quién?" pensaba, "puede que sea un peligro, incluso puede que se trate de una broma, pero, Si, aceptaría ese amor", en ese momento Celestia apareció una pluma con su magia mientras encerraba con un circulo su respuesta, "no me importa la apariencia, ni el género, deseo un amor sincero, uno que me dé un motivo para despertar con una sonrisa cada mañana" comento con su voz interna.

Al cabo de unos segundos el pergamino comenzó a destilar una luz, esta fue creciendo hasta comenzar a llamar la atención de todos, la luz se intensifico hasta hacerse más fuerte forzando a desviar la mirada de los que estuvieron cerca, pero esta salió disparada como una más de las estrellas fugases hacia el cielo, esta se perdió en el firmamento, todos tenían la atención en Celestia que estaba confundida de lo que había pasado, todos incluyendo Luna que fue la primera en ir hacia ella.

Luna. – hermana, ¿Qué fue eso?

Celestia. – no lo sé – mirando el cielo- perdona por interrumpir tu evento

Al perder la concentración, la lluvia de meteoritos fue cesando, ahora solo quedaba algunas estrellas fugases cruzando el cielo, pero Luna tan solo le dio una sonrisa como respuesta a su hermana.

Luna. – olvídalo, mientras estés bien todo estará bien.

. - papa mira esa estrella fugaz…

. - si la veo…

. - cada vez se hace más grande…

Al escuchar esto, tanto Celestia como Luna dirigieron su mirada al cielo, justo en medio del firmamento, encima de ellas, se podía ver una estrella la cual estaba creciendo a una velocidad alarmante, el cuerno de Luna junto con sus ojos comenzó a brillar, pareció estar concentrada por un momento, pero luego su rostro reflejo preocupación mientras regresaba a la normalidad.

Celestia. – Luna, que sucede…

Luna. – sea lo que sea no es una estrella o un meteorito… es algo más… algo con vida propia… no puedo influenciar su trayecto

Celestia. – eso es imposible, no hay nada en este mundo…

La cara de Celestia y Luna personificaron el miedo mismo, resulta ser que Celestia y Luna tienen dominio sobre los astros cercanos a su planeta, sus límites son los planetas afectados por la gravedad del Sol y las estrellas visibles desde la tierra, pero convengamos que el cielo que vemos no es ni el 1% de lo que existe afuera.

Celestia. - ¡ATENCIÓN A TODOS LOS PONIS! – usando la voz tradicional- ¡BUSQUEN REFUGIO EN CANTERLOT!

Sin mucha protesta, los ponis comenzaron a dirigirse de manera ordenada hacia Canterlot, el guardia estaba asistiendo a todo aquel que tuviera problemas para caminatas forzadas, pronto tanto Luna como Celestia estaban contemplando el cielo tratando de descifrar lo que se acercaba a ellas.

Luna. - tenemos que llamar a las portadoras de los elementos…

Celestia. – no alcanzarían a llegar a tiempo, debemos frenar su avance con nuestra magia… si hubiera sabido no hubiera abierto ese pergamino

Luna. – ¡¿esto es obra del pergamino?! – mirando a su hermana- ¿quién te lo dio?

Celestia. – Discord…- desviando la mirada

Luna. – ¡DISCORDDDD! - abriendo los ojos a no más poder- ¿en que estabas pensando?

Celestia. – podemos hablar de eso después…-

Ambas concentraron la magia en sus cuernos, sus ojos brillaron intensamente mientras que salía un gran rayo de luz de ambas, estos se fusionaron creando una espiral en dirección de colisión con la estrella, para sorpresa de ellas este impacto no muy lejos de la atmosfera del planeta, pero poco o de nada sirvió, la estrella seguía tan solo redujo su velocidad, pero continuaba avanzando.

Celestia. - ¡Luna… levanta… una barrera!- aumentando su magia

Luna. - ¡¿Qué?!

Celestia. – si no lo detenemos… evitemos que… lastime a nuestros súbditos…

Luna. – ¡pero tia!

Celestia. – ¡confía en mí!

Con la frustración enmarcada en su rostro, Luna dirigió su magia para levantar una barrera, tomo altura creando un túnel de grandes proporciones, Celestia mantenía la presión en la estrella, concentrando una parte de su magia para guiarla al interior de la barrera, la estrella seguía descendiendo, solo era visible por el impacto del rayo de luz de Celestia siendo dispersado a su alrededor.

Aun con su gran poder, su cuerpo tenía un límite, "ya no soy tan joven como antes" pensó Celestia mientras caía por el cansancio, al desaparecer el rayo la estrella acelero su caída por el interior de la barrera, ambas hermanas miraron como se acercaban su posible final, cerraron los ojos cuando la estrella estaba a pocos metros de ellas, esperaron la explosión….

 ***GONG~~~~~***

El sonido del metal impactando, llamo su atención, fue fuerte claro, pero muy pequeño con el impacto que esperaban, miraron para ver una esfera blanca, esta parecía un huevo a primera vista, había aterrizado en el escenario que se había construido para presentar a luna, sorprendentemente no se generó ningún daño, luna dejo de ejercer su magia al ver que no había peligro de una gran explosión, mas Celestia y Luna se mantenían alertas.

Celestia. – Por el cosmos, ¿qué es esto?

Luna. – no tengo la menor idea… pero no creo…. ¡TIAAAAAAAAA!

El susto que se llevó Luna al ver que Celestia ya estaba tocando ese enorme huevo con uno de sus cascos, al hacerlo, una línea comenzó a aparecer en la superficie, Celestia se retiró a una distancia segura mientras que Luna se acercaba para estar a su misma altura.

Luna. – ¿hermana, en que estabas pensando?

Celestia. – bueno… si ya nos metimos en esta broma… por que no terminarla…

Luna. – ahora recuerdo…- molestándose- cuando éramos jóvenes siempre nos metías en problemas…

Celestia. – había olvidado lo divertido que era actuar sin pensar – cubriendo su risa con su casco

Luna. - tía… *suspiro* bueno, terminemos con esto…

Regresaron su atención al huevo, la línea dibujo algo parecido a una puerta, de las líneas comenzó a salir una neblina, la parte que parecía una puerta comenzó a separarse de la nave creando una especie de plataforma dejando ver el interior, le era difícil de ver pues de ahí también salía una luz que no dejaba definir de forma clara, pero una silueta se marcó en esa luz, era figura humanoide, esta descendió por la rampa hasta tocar el suelo del escenario justo cuando la luz se apago.

Luna. – eso es…

Celestia. – pero como…

Las princesas no podían creer lo que estaban contemplando, se trataba de un humano… bueno, en apariencia, si, tenía forma humana, si tenía vestimenta humana, un traje de vestir negro, camisa blanca y una corbata roja, pero lo que resaltaba era que su cabeza, pese ser anatómicamente parecida a la de un humano, esta estaba completamente lisa, no tenía orejas, cabello, ojos, boca, nariz, era como ver a Slenderman, pero su piel era de un tono celeste, este giro su cabeza en todas direcciones hasta dar con las princesas.

Pese a no tener rostro, su cuerpo realizaba pantomimas (la representación de una línea o historia mediante la mímica) donde se mostraba sorprendido al verlas, se acomodó la corbata y se froto la cabeza como quien se arregla el cabello, camino de forma gallarda hacia ellas, tanto Celestia como Luna estaban algo indecisas de cómo actuar, si era una broma estaba siendo muy bien elaborada, si era real no podían enfrentar a algo que esta fuera de su jurisdicción.

Para cuando ellas se dieron cuenta el ser ya estaba frente a ellas, realizando un movimiento muy extravagante se arrodillo frente a Celestia extendió uno de sus brazos colocando la palma en su pecho, con su otra mano, la cual mantuvo en su espalda todo el recorrido, saco un ramo de rosas rosas quedando frente a Celestia, no falta decir que ambas se quedaron impresionadas y confusas por el acto tan contrario.

. – por favor, acepta este humilde obsequio – dijo el ser como si hablara

Celestia. -am… gracias…- tomándolas con su magia – no es que desee ser grosera, pero… ¿quién es usted?

.- mi identidad no tiene importancia – poniéndose de pie- pero si buscad llamarme de algún modo, entonces Anónimo estará bien, también tengo un apellido pero eso no importa mucho- con su mano en pecho- pueden decirme Anón….

Luna.- señor… Anón, podemos saber a qué vino a Equestria.

Anón.- vine buscando una nueva vida, lejos de mi mundo que esta en una galaxia lejana, buscando a quien respondió mi pregunta…

Celestia. – ¿su pregunta?

Anón. – si- sacando el pergamino de un bolcillo- mi abuelo me dio esto, me comento que si escribía un deseo, me daría la oportunidad de cumplir un sueño.

Luna.- ese… ¿no es el pergamino que te dio Discord?

Mientras que Luna miraba curiosa el pergamino, por otro lado Celestia estaba lidiando con un grito interno, la razón de que ese ser estuviera en su mundo era ella, pero tenía una duda que era la que estaba ocasionando el grito interno, después de unos momentos, logro calmarse y realizar la pregunta.

Celestia.- c…creo que sería mejor continuar la conversación en el palacio…- estando algo nerviosa- debemos notificar a todos para que no crezca el pánico de su llegada.

Anón.- oh, no fue mi intención, creo que la nave fue demasiada llamativa… pero es la forma mas rápida de viajar

Celestia.- Luna, llevemos a nuestro visitante al palacio.

Luna.- de acuerdo, le pediré a unos guardias que realicen un perímetro en… la nave para evitar problemas con los ponis curiosos.

Anón.- eso no será un problema.

Vieron cómo se acercó a la nave por un costado, hizo precio en un punto del cual ocasiono que la puerta se cerrara, luego realizo lo mismo, pero presionando dos veces haciendo el sonido de clic, la nube exploto en una nube de polvo la cual se disipo dejando una pequeña esfera del tamaño de una pelota de golf.

Se agacho para tomarla y guardarla en el interior de uno de sus bolcillos, quitando el hecho que ya no tendrían que lidiar con la nave y los curiosos, el nivel de tecnología sin dudas era algo abrumador, Celestia y Luna pensaron lo mismo mientras cruzaban miradas.

Optaron regresar por medio de la carroza, más que todo para evitar preocupación innecesaria en los demás, durante todo el camino, notaron como Anón miraba hacia los lados contemplando todo hasta lo que alcanzaba su vista, pero aun al no tener rostro, Celestia sentía que era observada por el en varias ocasiones.

Pronto llegaron al palacio, caminando de forma directa a la sala del trono, mandaron cerrar puertas y dar la orden clara de mantener a cualquiera fuera de esto, Celestia y Luna se colocaron en sus tronos dejando a Anón en medio de la sala, el estaba contemplando los vitrales en lo que ellas estaba reuniendo su magia.

Ambas auras se conectaron creando un tornado, este creció bastante hasta que se disipo de forma violenta, justo frente a todos los presentes se encontraba Discord acostado en su cama con una piyama mientras abrazaba un peluche de Fluttershy y un libro flotaba frente a él.

Discord.- espero que sea una buena explicación, estaba llegando a la mejor parte de la historia…

Celestia.- considerando que tu me distes el pergamino, lo mínimo es que nos des razón e nuestro invitado…

Discord.- ¿invitado?

Giro su cabeza para poder ver al extraño ser que lo miraba, o parecía que lo miraba con detenimiento puesto que no tenía facciones.

Discord.- baia baia, pero que tenemos aquí – desapareciendo todas sus cosas- ¿un humano acaso?

Anón.- no, aunque nos parezcamos no soy un humano, soy Anónimo, un placer Discord Maestro del Caos.- extendiendo su mano

Discord.- para no tener identidad, parece que conoce la mía – estrechando su garra con su mano- un admirador de mi trabajo me imagino

Celestia.- Discord podrías decirnos de donde obtuviste el pergamino

Discord.- bueno, estaba realizando una excelente broma a un barco pesquero cuando uno de los tripulantes me lo ofreció a cambio de que regresara el barco a su tamaño original.

Luna.- luego solucionaremos ese detalle, que te dijo sobre ese pergamino

Discord.- lo mismo que le dije a Celestia, este pergamino tiene el poder de conceder un deseo.

Celestia.- entonces…

Discord.- tal parece que se cumpliría el deseo de nuestro invitado- recargándose en el hombro de Anón.

Celestia.- solo una cosa, Anónimo, ¿conoce a Discord?

Anón.- como no hacerlo, es uno de los que más me hacia ilusión conocer.

Luna.- sin ser indiscreta, ¿qué tanto conoce?

Anón.- podría decir que todo y a la vez nada, después de que mi abuelo me contara sobre este mundo, comencé a monitorearlos por medio de un invento mío, tan solo podía ver 30 minutos cada semana, pero era suficiente para ver el inicio y desenlace de algunas de sus aventuras.

Celestia- ¿desde cuando observa Equestria?

Anón.- los veo desde la liberación de Luna

Luna.- más de un año tal parece…

Anón.- un año para ustedes, fueron más de 6 años para mí, después de todo, el tiempo es relativo en distintos planetas.

Celestia.- nos observo por 6 años, ¿Por qué la dedicación?

Discord.- déjame adivinar, el pergamino no se activa con cualquiera.

Anón.- así es, mande ese pergamino cerca de 5 años atrás, deseaba dejar mi mundo gris, ruidoso y difícil de sobrevivir, cuando me entere de su existencia y me dedique a ver las aventuras de su estudiante sobre la magia de la amistad, experimente sensaciones que había olvidado que tenía, es por eso que ya no me conforme con ver, con ese pergamino me sería fácil llegar aquí, pero para que funcionara alguien tenía que responderlo de corazón.

Celestia.- como todos respondían esperando que su deseo se cumpliera, lo hacían con egoísmo, o simplemente no podían aceptar tal petición, hasta que llego a manos de Discord

Luna.- ¿pero que tenía el pergamino?

Anón.- como dije, busco una nueva vida, encontrar lo que no encontraba en mi mundo…

En ese momento se acercó a Celestia para tomar sus cascos mientras se arrodillaba.

Anón. - sé que tu escribiste la respuesta, por ello quiero hacer te esta pregunta, Celestia, tu que creaste el mundo que tanto amo, tu que me has brindado la oportunidad de vivir mi sueño, ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?


	3. Chapter 3

El "Expreso de Canterlot" marchaba como era su rutina por las vías en dirección a Ponyville, el silbato sonaba para ahuyentar a los animales del camino, el rítmico cantar del acero de los engranajes, todo parecía ser un viaje sin preocupaciones, o eso debería ser, pues haya una gran cantidad de ponis intentando cruzar o siquiera ver al tripulante del último vagón, eran varios ponis encamados unos contra los otros que intentaban a ver a nuestro bien ponderado Anón.

Él estaba tranquilamente bebiendo una taza de té, lo cual era curioso porque no se veía como lo hacía dado que no tenía boca, aun con la gran atención que estaba recibiendo él estaba más ocupado contemplando su reloj de bolsillo, el cual tenía en el reverso e la tapa la imagen de Celestia, pequeños círculos rojos aparecieron en sus mejillas mientras lanzaba un pequeño suspiro.

Anón. – oh, Celestia, mi dulce Celestia, esperare tranquilamente tu respuesta- cerrando el reloj- mientras tanto deseo conocer el mundo que has forjado – levantándose para ir a una ventana- primero conoceré a mis ponis favoritas, buscare una casa y después de volverme parte del emblemático Ponyville, iré de viaje a este mundo lleno de fantasías.

No falta decir que Anón, estaba siendo muy dramático mientras decía sus planes en voz alta a la par que su cuerpo reflejaba su emoción, mientras tanto, él era observado a la distancia por la mismísima Celestia a través de su telescopio en el balcón del palacio, después de un tiempo Luna entro a la habitación cerrándola puerta detrás de ella.

Celestia. – ¿cómo se encuentra Discord? – sin quitar la mirada del telescopio

Luna. – estará bien, él dijo que solo necesita descansar su caja de risa… sea lo que sea…

Celestia. - con las risas que se propino, me sorprende que no tuviera que ser hospitalizado

Luna. -hermana, estas seguras de dejarlo ir- llegando a su lado

Celestia. – aun si se lo negábamos, no tenemos ninguna influencia sobre él- separándose del telescopio- tampoco sabemos cómo reaccionaría a un comportamiento hostil, lo único que podemos hacer es confiar en su palabra…

Luna. – su tecnología le permitió viajar en cuestión de segundos atravesó de galaxia, ese abuelo que tanto menciono, seguro que él debe ser un ser de gran poder para crear un objeto así

La mirada de Celestia se mantenía en el vacío, era una mirada que denotaba mucha reflexión, Luna la contemplo y fue cuando encontró lo que había ocasionado su estado, en su casco estaba una caja de cristal pequeña, se podía ver a través de este un anillo bellamente decorado del tamaño para un cuerno.

Luna. – Hermana…

Celestia. - eh?, perdón Luna, estaba distraída

Luna. – estas considerando la propuesta de ese ser, ¿o si?

Celestia. – Solo pensaba…

Luna. – No hermana, no vuelvas a caer en esa ilucion

Celestia. - Lu…

Luna. - cuantas veces te has ilusionado con el amor solo para que el tiempo te arrancara lágrimas de tus ojos… sabes bien, que nosotras no podemos confiar en los sentimientos que alguna vez tuvimos antes de ser Alicornio

Celestia. – tan solo lo pensé… yo más que nadie lo sabe, no tengo permitido encariñarme demasiado con los demás… mi corazón no cree poder con otra perdida.

Celestia se alejó del telescopio dejando la caja de cristal en una de las mesas, Luna la vio salir de la habitación solo para ser ella ahora la que usara el telescopio para ver al ser que los visitaba, el tren estaba bajando su velocidad para acomodarse con seguridad en la estación, la campana sonó marcando el descenso, Anón se arregló el traje, inflo el pecho y acomodo su cabello (algo inútil puesto que no tiene), de forma gallarda camino hacia la salida, abrió la puerta siendo segado por un flash.

Él se mareo un poco en lo que su visión regresaba, al parecer tenía una comitiva de distintos ponis paparazzi los cuales estaban tomando fotografías como si no hubiera un mañana, fue algo difícil para los guardias mantenerlos a raya.

Anón. - supongo que no se puede evitar- mientras levantaba los hombros- soy la novedad de la semana, seguro se les pasara rápido… aunque, sigo odiando las cámaras

En ese momento Luna contemplo algo que no habia pasado desde que Anón llego, su rostro mostraron rasgos faciales, no por completo, solo lo suficiente para saber que estaba enojado, un pequeño destello apareció en la parte inferior del surco del ojo, de repente todas las cámaras estallaron siendo destruidas sin lastimara a los ponis.

Anón. – aaaa, cuanto lo siento, pero mi raza no puede ser fotografiada, espero lo puedan entender

Al regresar a su rostro lizo sin expresión alguna era difícil si lo decía de verdad o lo hacia con un tono de sarcasmo, con algo de cuidado comenzó a caminar entre los ponis tomando camino hacia la alcaldía, mientras tanto Luna se separaba del telescopio mostrando preocupación, fue corto pero aun asi se percato que ese extraño ser seria un problema de causar su ira.

Luna. – si tu no harás nada hermana yo lo hare y para ello llamare al poni indicado.

Dejando de lado a Luna, vemos como Anón llego a la alcaldía, como era su manía, se arreglo antes de entrar, las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar nuestro querido amigo alas oficinas de Ponyville, se a acerco a uno de los escritorios donde estaba una de las tantas ponis secretarias que aparecen en la serie (me dio flojera describirla), estaba sumergida en sus escritos que no se percato de la presencia de Anón.

Anón. - buenas tardes, vengo a…

Secre. - ¿tiene cita? – dijo sin levantar la mirada

Anón.- am…no pero

Secre. – sin una cita tendrá que esperar en la fila, ¿Qué tramite venia a realizar?

Anón. – am… deseaba registrarme como residente de esta ciudad…

Secre. – fila 6, lleve su papelería y espere su turno…

Anón. -am… pero vera

Secre. – fórmese y espere su turnoooooo….- se que do pasmada al levantar la mirada

Anón. – ok

La poni seguía petrificada por no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de Anón, por otro lado, el caminaba hacia la fila mostrando otra vez tenues rasgos faciales, en esta ocasión era de felicidad, tomo lugar al fin de la fila, los demás ponis no podian evitar mirarlo, pero el no les dio importancia estaba en su mundo, incluso balbuceaba.

Anón. – aaaa, conque esto es a lo que llaman "ser ignorado", realmente es liberador, además que es muy justo para los demás que llegaron antes que yo, una experiencia maravillosa si me lo preguntan, ¿no lo cree? – dirigiéndose al poni frente a el

Poni.- am, claro… - tratando de mantenerse calmado

Avanzando el reloj unas horas, encontramos a Anón todavía en la fila, ya estaba a dos ponis de ser atendido, contrario a lo que uno pensaría, el estaba disfrutando esperar en la fila, incluso habia entablado una conversación muy amena, cosas normales como lugares del pueblo, tiendas, donde conseguir comida, incluso hablaron de los pasos para conseguir una casa en poco tiempo.

Anón. – ya veo, tomare tus consejos para construirme mi casa

Poni.- es lo mejor, si la compras por agencia, te darán un muy femenina como a todos, es difícil explicarles a tus amigos que así te la dieron.

Anón.- no lo puedo imaginar… creo ya te toca

Poni.- oh bueno, fue un placer, invítame a tu casa cuando la estrenes

Anón. – dalo por hecho

El poni paso a la ventanilla que estaba de servicio justo cuando Anón fue llamado a uno de los escritorios, el se acerco y tomo asiento en el pequeño asiento, lo cual era algo gracioso tomando que el tiene el tamaño de un hombre de 1.80m, lo curioso fue que el reconoció a la poni frente a el, se trataba de la alcaldes misma.

Anón.- am… creo que me equivoque de escritorio

Alcaldesa.- no es una equivocación, yo personalmente entenderé su solicitud

Anón.- ¿poooooorqueeeeeeeee…?- mientras hacia círculos con su mano

Alcaldesa.- ciertamente el que las princesas lo dejar ir sin problemas habla mucho de usted- tomando un tono mas serio- pero aun así tengo que conocer personalmente al ser de las estrellas que desea vivir en mi querida ciudad, así que espero que entienda que seré algo severa con los requerimientos

Anón.- yo… yo… - se cubrió el rostro con la mano- perdone, deme un momento…. *Suspiro* listo, estoy listo

Alcaldesa.- muy bien, primero certificado de nacimiento

Anón.- no tengo… - contesto en un tono muy alegre

Alcaldesa. – identificación personal

Anón.- ninguna

Alcaldesa.- alguna referencia la cual que avale su existencia

Anón.- ¿cuenta si lo conocí en menos de 24 hrs?

Alcaldesa.- no…

Anón.- entonces no

Alcaldes.- esta consiente de que prácticamente es como si me dijera que usted no existe, ¿verdad?

Anón.- lose, pero por favor considere que en m planeta hogar nunca necesite ese tipo de documentos…

Alcaldesa.- eso es un problema… le diré algo, dada su situación tendrá que someterse a un registro temporal, esto le dará identidad en los procesos diplomáticos del pueblo, estará sujeto a una visita semanal por un inspector el cual calificara su desarrollo para darle una residencia permanente, de lo contrario me temo que tendrá que buscar otro lugar el cual pueda ser residente, ¿alguna duda?

Anón.- ¿cuando empezamos?

Alcaldesa.- primero tomaremos unos datos para crear su credencial temporal, ¿nombre completo?

Anón.- Anónimo Ibuki

Alcaldesa.- interesante nombre… -pidiendo que tomaran nota

Anón.- gracias, es la primera vez que lo digo completo, se siente bien decirlo

Alcaldesa.- ¿lugar de origen?

Anón.- planeta stevan

Alcaldesa.- ¿planeta stevan?

Anón.- es mejor que planeta tierra

Alcaldesa.- puede que tenga razón- riendo levemente- ¿edad?

Anón.- mmm según su calendario….- realizando cuentas con sus dedos- 5 años…

Alcaldesa.- perdone…

Anón.- mi planeta esta cerca de nuestro sol que el suyo, por lo que 1 año aquí son 6 en mi planeta

Alcaldesa.- entonces tiene 30, tomaremos esa edad como base, comience a contar los años con nuestro calendario ¿de acuerdo?

Anón.- como lo solicite

Alcaldesa.- ¿genero?

Anón.- am… ¿semental?

Alcaldesa.- por ultimo le pediré que realice una firma en este recuadro

Tomando la pluma, Anón realizo un trazo… algo confuso, pero basto para pasar como firma única, después de ello se tomo una foto para por fin entregarle una credencial la cual tenia todos sus datos incluyendo la leyenda "temporal", agradeció por su tiempo y se retiro de la alcaldía, ya era de tarde, el sol se estaba ocultando y la luz publica se estaba encendiendo.

Anón.- supongo que hoy acampare…

.- ¡Heeey!

De puro reflejo, Anón alcanzo a retroceder para evitar ser atropellado por una carreta, callo al suelo viendo como la carreta se estrello justo en la barda de la alcaldía, de tener facciones, su rostro seria de susto, después de unos momentos un poni con delantal.

Poni.- oh no, ¿esta bien? – ayudando a que se levantara

Anón.- si, ¿pero que paso?

Poni.- no lo se, estaba llevando mi carreta a mi casa cuando de repente esta se desprendió el seguro y pues…

Anón. – descuida, fue un accidente- sacudiéndose el polvo

poni. - ¿habrá algo que pueda hacer por usted?

Anón. – ahora que lo mencionas, ¿sabrás de un buen lugar el cual pueda acampar?

Poni. – am, bueno no muy lejos de aquí hay esta el lago, seguro podrás acampar ahí sin problemas, solo camina a través de ese callejón, esta algo oscuro pero es el camino mas rápido.

Anón. – entiendo, muchas gracias, ocupa ayuda con eso

Poni. – no, estaré bien

Después de ese pequeño altercado, se dirigió hacia el callejón que le mencionaron, en efecto este era oscuro, muy apenas se podía ver por donde pisar de no ser por la tenue luz de la luna, estaba a mediación de camino cuando sitio que la luz bajo y regreso nuevamente, esto lo alerto, espero unos segundos antes de continuar su camino.

.- buenas noches

La voz se escucho detrás suyo, giro para poder ver de quien se trataba pero no pudo ver nada pues al girar recibió un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento, paso un buen rato antes de que pudiera recupera el conocimiento, aun no podía ver nada puesto que tenia algo sobre su cabeza.

Anón. – am… ¿hola?

.- lamentamos haberlo invitado con métodos, algo rudos, pero entenderá que tenemos nuestras razón para mantener nuestras identidades ocultas…

Anón. – ¡Mios Dio!, ¿esto es un secuestro de amenaza?, que emocionante *Coff, Coff* perdone mi sobresalto, por favor continúe

. – am, ok, vera queremos asegurarnos que sera un, "vecino" ejemplar, de lo contrario tendremos que tomar medidas.

Anón.- bueno, no ese era mi plan desde un principio…

. – no trate de pasase de listo, de lo contrario nos veremos en la necesidad de visitar a su "prometida"

Al escuchar esa palabra, el ambiente se puso mas denso, la poco emoción que mostraba Anón a través de su cuerpo, se termino, era mas qe obvio que dieron en un nervio expuesto.

Anón.- no pueden meter a Celestia en esto…- algo mas alterado

. – claro que podemos, nuestros recursos son algo… extensos, además, queremos pensar en usted como un ciudadano mas de este planeta, de lo contrario nos veremos obligados a terminar su compromiso de manera inexplicable.

Anón.- no será necesario…

.- nos alegra oír eso, ahora discúlpenos por esto

Anón.- ¿por?

Otro golpe impacto en su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente por unos momentos, una vez mas el tiempo paso de forma veloz, esta vez siendo despertado por el cantar de los pájaros y la luz matinal del sol, Anón despertó en una de las bancas del parque, con cuidado se sentó sosteniendo su cabeza por el dolor que tenia.

Miro a su alrededor contemplando que algunos ponis ya estaban saliendo de sus casas para comenzar su día, se acomodo la ropa para estar un poco mas presentable, lleno sus pulmones de aire y lo exhalo tranquilamente contemplando el sol en el horizonte.

Anón.- bueno, hagamos de este el tercer mejor día de mi vida


End file.
